Spyro: The Legend Begins
by justanotherrandomguy
Summary: With Kaos and the Arkeyan robot army finally defeated, Spyro and Cynder think that they're all going back to their statue state. But their adventure is far from over. Now Spyro and Cynder, along with a mysterious friend, have a whole new world to explore: The Human World! Welcome to high school!


Author's Note: This story is meant to take off from the end of SKYLANDER'S GIANTS, not the last actual "Spyro" installment. This note is just for clarification.

* * *

Spyro, along with some friends and a couple of giants finally collapse to the ground, weak from the epic battle. Kaos climbs into an Arkeyan robot, and the robot tumbled down towards a floating island hopefully to never be seen again. After gaining some strength back, Spyro got back up, and stretched.

"That was some battle, huh guys?" He asked.

"That was EPIC!" Prism Break yelled in his optimism. He began thrashing around, trying to find something else to well...break.

Cynder slowly sat up, her powers finally returning. "Hey, that was cool. I've never seen any Skylander fight like that! You giants are cool!" She gazed at the two giants who were with them. Her happiness soon turned to sadness. "But we're going to have to go back to that place again, aren't we?"

Spyro walked up next to her. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him. "Well, the battle's over! We aren't needed anymore! That means we'll be sent back to that weird place again, stuck waiting until another threat calls us back here!" Spyro opened his mouth to say something, but shut it just as quickly, realizing her point. "Well, look at the bright side! At least we're never bored when we're here!"

Cynder gave him a dirty look. He could read it perfectly. "Yeah, you're right. But I wish that there was some way that we could ask the portal masters if we could stay, instead of being stuck. As. Statues. Again." He emphasized the last words of the statement, acting like a statue frozen in time. Everyone sighed, ready to accept their inevitable fates. But nothing happened. "Hey, why is nothing happening? We're sent moments after the battle is over! Why is nothing happening?" Bouncer asked, not to any particular member of their group.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking. At first, it was like a small jolt that shocked everyone. Then, it grew into a roaring earthquake, that shuttered everything in its path, and it even shook the giants off their feet! The heavy earthquake lasted several moments, before finally settling down. Everything calmed, and the Skylanders and the giants regained their feet.

"What was that? I've seen earthquakes, but man! That one was HUGE! It knocked all of us off our feet!" Cynder yelled.

Her next sentence was interrupted by a bright light, which shined brightly, engulfing several of the Skylanders. Spyro, and Cynder blocked the light from their eyes. "What's happening?" Cynder asked. "I don't know! But I think that we're going to find out!" Spyro answered.

The light grew in intensity, before it became too much. Most of the Skylanders fled, all except for Spyro and Cynder, and some large, mysterious figure, who along with Spyro and Cynder attempted to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

The light just kept growing brighter and brighter, and all the Skylanders that had fled the scene, watched from beyond behind a few fallen pillars. The light grew brighter, and brighter, until no one could see the three unfortunate Skylanders who were shielding themselves from the light. Suddenly, the light dimmed, and the Skylanders who were once standing in the epicenter of the light, were gone.

* * *

Spyro woke up, blinding light greeting his wake. He shielded his eyes, groaning in pain. He sat up, trying to find where he was. "Wait. This isn't Skylands. Where am I?"

Suddenly, a creature burst through the door on the other side of the room. It was something unlike anything Spyro had ever seen. It had four limbs and a head, but a short neck, and only walked on two legs. "Jase! Get up now! School's starting in two hours!"

Spyro hesitated. "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" He threw the questions out like water on a wild fire. "That's _real_ funny, Jase. Now, get up and get dressed! You don't have very long!" The creature threw some sort of piles of cloth at him, which now appeared to be clothing. But not clothing he had ever seen. He threw the odd clothing off of him, and stood. Spyro wobbled at first, and almost fell trying to get used to his "new form."

"It'll take time, but I can do this." He held up two of his limbs, with the ends curled into small ball shaped shapes. "Ahh!" He jumped back, trying to regain breath. "Maybe a little longer than I thought..."


End file.
